


First Kiss Project

by nathan033



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathan033/pseuds/nathan033
Summary: Michael decides to participate in this thing called the “First Kiss Project.” It’s this stupid project that has people meet and then makeout in front of cameras for viewing pleasure, or something like that. He decides to participate in it because he gets a giftcard, but he leaves with a little more than that.





	First Kiss Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I used to post fanfiction on the tumblr "mavinspunk" and wanted to put my works on here. Originally written in 2014, so keep that in mind. ;)

Michael wasn’t completely sure what he had gotten himself into.

He had been approached on the street by a girl wearing a t-shirt that said “First Kiss Project” on it. He had humored her and stopped and listened to what she had said.

She told him that they were shooting a video on strangers meeting, and kissing for the first time, and asked him if he would volunteer. The blonde girl had also said that he was to get a 10 dollar giftcard to Starbucks, if he complied. She pointed back to the booth behind her, seated with about four other people, who weren’t paying much attention to anything other than their phones. They were all fitted with the same shirt, and their booth read the matching slogan. The woman said she had pointed it out to prove she wasn’t lying.

Michael had considered it momentarily, having just gotten off work and had nothing else to do, but the thought of being forced into kissing a girl made his stomach churn.

He blurted out instantly, “Do I have to kiss a woman?” He almost regretted his decision when he saw the look on the young woman’s face, before she broke out into a grin, “Nope! You can kiss whatever gender you prefer, and if you feel uncomfortable at any time, you can leave, no problems or anything from our part!”

Thoughts of kissing a smokin’ hot piece of man meat filled his brain, but also thoughts of being paired with some internet virgin slob…

As his best friend Ray would say, yolo, right?

And that is the story of how a certain Michael Jones is standing in front of about four cameras, blindfolded, and undoubtedly not alone. The same woman who had persuaded him into coming here, who he had been told, is named Barbara, was the same girl who had lead him onto the platform and had told him to stay until someone told him to take off his blindfold.

He heard a clear voice, “Thumbs up if you’re ready!”

Michael gave a smirk and a thumbs up.

“Then blindfolds off!”

He hesitated for a moment, before gently pulling the blindfold off from the top of his head, instantly regretting it, since the bright lights of the shoot were nearly blinding him. He let out an audial groan, “These lights are fucking brutal.”

“Tell me about it.” He heard an obviously British voice respond. The brunette squinted, trying to make his eyes adjust so he could see the man in front of him.

Holy shit.

Now THAT was a piece of manmeat. 

A British piece of manmeat.

The man in front of him eyebrow’s raised in a flirty manner, and he stuck out a hand, “I’m Gavin.”

“Michael.” And they shook hands.

“I, uh.” Michael glanced down at his feet, “I love your accent.”

Gavin snorted in front of him, “That’s not exactly the most original complement I’ve ever received, but I’ll let it pass because you’re so cute.”

Michael’s face had never felt hotter.

“Well, you’re not too bad yourself, you British twink.”

Gavin burst out laughing, “Not even five minutes in and already we have playful banter, quite impressive, Michael.”

“Shut up, we’re supposed to be kissing, not bickering like an old married couple.” He argued.

Gavin winked, “Not even five minutes in, but already comparing us to a married couple, also pretty impressive.”

Michael’s cheeks burned even brighter, “I said shut up,” it was mostly mumbles.

And Gavin dropped a bomb, “Make me.”

Michael’s head snapped up, looking into those smug ass eyes.

He didn’t know if he wanted to punch him, or kiss him.

Due to the current situation, he went with the latter, grabbing Gavin’s neck and pulling him in full force.

He had never wanted to kiss someone so much.

Michael quickly took dominance, even though he had to lean up to kiss the dumb fuck in front of him. Their noses bumped and Michael’s glasses were uncomfortably sliding around on his face, but God, it was perfect.

The slight feel of stubble from the other man’s chin. The way his hands slipped into Michael’s curly red hair. The way Michael could tell he had chewed on a breath mint before he had put on the blindfold.

The soft noises Gavin made as his tongue slipped into the other’s mouth, the younger having the bend down slightly so they could continue to kiss comfortably.

They broke for air, gasping, their foreheads pressed together closely.

After they caught their breath, Gavin leaned in to give the shorter man a few pecks on his forehead, then his nose, then down to his mouth again.

This kiss was much slower, their lips lingering, almost romantically.

Okay, very romantically.

Their mouth’s parted again, and they both pulled back to look into each other’s eyes.

They both sat in silence for a moment, gazing softly at each other, both embracing the other.

One more peck to the lips.

Their grip loosened, and Gavin looked to the camera, “Bloody hell, that was somethin’.”

Still in a half embrace, Michael loosened his grip further, “Something? You just made out with me in front of four cameras; I would say that’s a little more than somethin’.”

Michael couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.


End file.
